


heart of gold

by Quagswagging



Series: luxury [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, trophy wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Pierre met Sebastian in the hair salon he worked at. The lawyer was kind and smiley, and his hair was incredibly soft.Pierre liked him from day one, but he could have never guessed how much Sebastian would come to mean to him.
Relationships: (past), Antonio Giovinazzi/Kimi Räikkönen, Jenson Button/Kevin Magnussen, Lewis Hamilton/Charles Leclerc, Mitch Evans/Mark Webber, Pierre Gasly/Sebastian Vettel, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Series: luxury [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720681
Comments: 129
Kudos: 133





	1. Obsidian

**Author's Note:**

> This verse is just my guilty pleasure, and I couldn't wait to start this second fic! Everyone seemed to really love this pairing, as did I, and I just know I will love writing this as much as I did 'love is a luxury' !
> 
> Warning: this chapter features an attempted assault scene. If this triggers you, please skip over the scene in Mister Marko's office!

“Pierre, your three-thirty appointment is here.” Stoffel, one of Pierre’s colleague, told the Frenchman. Pierre, who had been eating something in the break room, sighed and stood up.

“Thanks for letting me know.” he said tiredly. “Is it a regular?” he asked. Stoffel nodded.

“Yeah, it’s that lawyer. Sebastian, I think his name is?” Stoffel explained, taking one of Pierre’s leftover biscuits. Pierre glared half-heartedly at his friend, before making his way out of the break room to greet his client.

“Mister Vettel?” Pierre softly greeted the curly-haired man, who he had indeed seen more often. The man smiled and dropped the file he had been reading into his bag, before getting up from the sofa he had been waiting on. 

“Hi, nice to see you again.” Sebastian greeted politely, shaking Pierre’s hand before letting the young hairdresser leading him over to the right station.

“Sit, please.” Pierre said, coming to stand behind Sebastian. His fingers found their way into the lawyer’s soft hair, ruffling the curls a little as he inspected what he was working with. “What can I do for you today?” he asked softly. Every single time Sebastian came into the salon, Pierre couldn’t help but to get flustered. The older man was always kind to him, making small talk while Pierre did his hair. The man’s curls were also incredibly soft, which was definitely a plus.

“It just needs to be shortened a little bit.” Sebastian said, looking at the younger man through the mirror. Pierre nodded, his hands still carding through Sebastian’s hair. 

“Do you want me to wash it first?” he asked, even though the strands felt clean and soft against his fingers. Seb shook his head.

“I washed my hair this morning.” he said. “And I’m in a bit in a hurry.” he added apologetically. Pierre smiled.

“No problem, I’ll get started.” Pierre said, getting out his scissors and other necessities. He was normally very good at making small talk, but with Sebastian, he had no clue where to start. Sebastian smiled as Pierre gently asked him to tilt his head forward.

“I like your necklace.” Sebastian said with a kind smile. Pierre blushed lightly, touching the gold pendant shaped like a heart.

“Merci.” he answered. “My mother gave it to me for my 18th birthday.” he explained, not adding that it had been the last gift he had ever gotten from his family. He was alone now, his parents having passed away years ago. He took a deep breath. 

“Do you have an important meeting after this?” he asked curiously, moving to shorten the hair around Sebastian’s ears. Sebastian sighed.

“I have a court case this afternoon.” he explained. Pierre nodded.

“Ah yes, you are a lawyer.” he said with a nod. Sebastian gave him a warm smile.

“I am. I’m surprised you remember.” he said. Pierre bit his lip.

“Part of the job.” he said with a shrug, before they settled into silence again. Once he was done cutting, Pierre rubbed some gel into the unruly curls, arranging them into a more sophisticated hair style. He liked Seb’s hair a lot more when it was unruly and without any product, but would never dare to say so.

“There, all done.” Pierre said softly, unclipping the button on the back of Seb’s neck to take off the cape. He gently brushed off Sebastian’s shoulders before letting him get up. Sebastian checked his hair in the mirror a last time before turning around with a smile.

“Perfect as always.” he complimented. Pierre blushed and averted his eyes. 

“Thank you.” he said softly. “My boss will manage the payment.” he added, before fleeing back to the safety of the break room as his cheeks burned red. He heard Sebastian calling another “thank you” after him, but didn’t respond. 

~~~~~~

Near the end of his shift, Mister Marko, the salon’s owner, came over to Pierre. Pierre instantly shuddered and tried to find a way out. He was getting his paycheck today, which was a good thing, but he really did not want to interact with the old pervert.

“Mister Gasly,” Mister Marko started. Pierre smiled politely, but took a step away as the man crowded into his space. “I’d like to see you in my office right this instant.” he said firmly. Pierre’s eyes widened.

“Okay sir.” he whispered, meekly following after the man. The moment the door closed behind him, Pierre knew something was very wrong. Mister Marko gave him a sly smile.

“You asked for a raise, and to get your paycheck early.” he started. Pierre nodded.

“Y-yes sir.” Pierre started. “My rent got higher and I… I’m behind on the payments. If I don’t pay by today my landlord will kick me out.” he explained softly, hoping to get some empathy from his boss. Mister Marko hummed.

“I’m sure we can come to an arrangement, right?” he purred. Pierre nodded fervently. 

“Y-yes of course.” Pierre said. “I’d do anything.” he added, hoping to get some more shifts. Mister Marko stepped closer, pushing Pierre up against the wall.

“Anything, mmh?” Mister Marko hissed in his ear, one hand grabbing at Pierre’s ass. Pierre gasped and wiggled against him.

“W-what? No! Let go of me!” he whimpered, pushing Mister Marko away. Mister Marko growled impatiently and moved to undo Pierre’s belt. Pierre let out a scared sob, instinctively slapping Mister Marko in the face. Mister Marko stumbled back now, but his face turned red in anger.

“You’re fired! You insolent brat!” he yelled. Pierre started to cry, grabbing his bag before rushing out of the building. His body burned where Mister Marko had touched him, and he felt dirty.

He pulled the hood of his sweater up over his head, hiding his blotchy cheeks from the crowds. He could not home, not when his landlord wanted money he did not have and so instead he aimlessly walked into a bar, ordering a beer and looking around. He did not have the money for a hotel and his only option for finding a place to sleep was to go home with a stranger. 

Pierre felt sick to his stomach at the mere thought of having sex in exchange for a place to sleep, but he was running out of options. He spotted an older, drunk looking man in one of the booths and headed over. Before he could sit greet him, a warm hand wrapped around his wrist. Pierre twirled around and came face to face with Sebastian, who looked worried.

“Are you okay darling?” Sebastian asked softly, wrapping an arm around Pierre’s waist as the younger man stumbled. Pierre stared into Sebastian’s kind face, his own trembling hands clutching on to Seb’s shoulders. He started to cry again then, feeling frantic and scared while also feeling relieved at seeing a familiar face. Sebastian drew in a surprised breath, but then eased the bottle of beer out of Pierre’s han with a resolute nod.

“Come with me.” he said gently, keeping his arm around Pierre’s shoulders as he brought him out of the bar. Pierre barely understood what was going on, only somewhat calming down when he was seated in the passenger seat of Sebastian’s BMW. The German was sitting in the driver seat, but the car wasn’t moving. 

“Ssh, it’s okay honey.” Sebastian said softly, reaching over to take Pierre’s hand. Pierre let out a shaky breath, frantically wiping at his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie. 

“It’s not okay.” he sobbed. “I-I lost my job… My landlord will have my head if I ever return home and I- I have nowhere to go.” he hid his face in his hands, before whimpering when Seb wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“Oh darling.” Sebastian sighed, hesitating slightly before gently squeezing Pierre's shoulder. “Come with me then, I will ready a spare room for you.” he added. Pierre sniffled and looked up at him. Sebastian still looked worried, but there was a soft smile on his face. Pierre really did not have any other option. It was either going home with someone he was acquainted with, or with a complete stranger. 

“Please…” Pierre answered brokenly. Sebastian nodded, gently squeezing the young hairdresser’s shoulder.

“Very well then.” he said, starting the car. “Let’s go home.”

~~~~~~

Sebastian lived in a beautiful, stylish villa. Pierre followed the lawyer inside with wide eyes. The house was almost bigger than his apartment building, but somehow it still felt like a home. Sebastian had taken his hand, gently leading him along to the kitchen. 

“Here.” Sebastian said with a smile, handing him a bottle of water before taking Pierre’s free hand again, bringing him upstairs this time. Pierre got nervous again, not quite knowing what would happen now. He remembered Seb talking about a spare room, but then again, you never knew for sure. 

“This is my room.” Seb started, pointing through large, open doors. The German moved on to the next room, but Pierre didn’t notice anymore. The Frenchman had walked into the master bedroom with a shaky breath, taking his sweater off with trembling fingers. He should have known Sebastian had just taken him home to have sex. Pierre tried not to cry as he wiggled out his pants too, crawling onto the bed in just his boxers. Sebastian, who had been frozen to his spot in the doorway, now rushed over.

“Oh honey, no…” he sighed, gently pulling the covers up over Pierre to cover him. Pierre seemed confused now, wiping at his eyes as he cuddled in under the covers. 

“I’m here to have sex, no?” Pierre asked in a small voice. Sebastian shook his head.

“No sweetheart. You’re just here because I want to keep you safe.” he said softly, carding his fingers through Pierre’s hair. Pierre didn’t seem to understand. 

“But I… I can’t repay you.” he whimpered. Sebastian smiled gently. 

“You don’t have to.” he soothed. “I just couldn’t leave you out there on your own.” he added. Pierre felt himself calm down as Sebastian continued his gentle touches. The events of the day were coming back to him, and he felt his limbs becoming heavy from exhaustion now that the adrenaline wore off.

“S-sorry, I’ll go to the spare room.” Pierre mumbled sleepily, sitting up. Sebastian chuckled.

“It’s okay, I’ll sleep there. You can just sleep here tonight.” he said softly, before standing up. Pierre bit his lip.

“I don’t want to be alone.” he whimpered. He was still so, so scared, even though he knew there was no way his landlord or Mister Marko would find him here Sebastian sighed, leaning in to kiss Pierre’s forehead.

“I will stay here then, yeah?” he asked. Pierre sighed in relief, and fell asleep soon after. He only stirred awake briefly when Sebastian, changed into a soft shirt and boxers, crawled in under the covers. 

"Ssh, you're safe." The lawyer said kindly. Pierre sniffled sleepily and moved closer, hesitantly pillowing his face on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian hummed tiredly and wrapped an arm around Pierre in return, keeping him close.

"Go back to sleep, love." He said softly. "I'm right here with you."

~~~~

Pierre woke up the next morning, feeling much less scared. He was curled around Sebastian’s side, the German already awake and sitting up with his back against the headboard. He was looking over a file, while simultaneously carding his fingers through Pierre’s hair. Pierre yawned and instinctively cuddled closer, feeling safe with the older man next to him. 

“Morning.” he said shyly. Sebastian looked down on him with a soft smile. 

“Morning.” he answered softly, fingers brushing over Pierre’s cheek as he placed the file on the nightstand. Pierre sat up too, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Thank you for last night.” he said softly. “And I’m sorry for overreacting like I did…” he sighed. Sebastian gave him a soft smile.

“It’s alright darling.” Sebastian soothed. “Do you want to tell me what happened exactly?” he added. Pierre bit his lip but then nodded.

"I've been struggling to afford my apartment for a while already. My pay is not great and after my car broke down, I didn't have enough money left from my salary to pay my rent." Pierre blurted out, keeping his eyes trained on his knees. "And my boss asked me in to talk, telling me he could give me a raise or my salary early if I- I…" Pierre closed his eyes. He felt Sebastian wrapping an arm around him, pulling him closer. 

"What did he ask you to do?" Sebastian asked. Pierre swallowed thickly.

"H-he just grabbed me, and tried to undress me." He hiccuped. "And I panicked and slapped him, and then he fired me." He finished with a shudder. Sebastian sighed.

"Oh darling." He muttered, carding his fingers through Pierre's hair. "You don't deserve any of that." He soothed. Pierre sniffled.

"I don't know what to do now." He whimpered. Sebastian gently tilted Pierre's head up, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You can stay here for as long as you like." He said firmly. "And tonight, when I come back from work, we'll go over to your apartment and get all your belongings." He added. Pierre looked up to him with wide eyes.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked hoarsely. Sebastian sighed, averting his eyes. He seemed almost shy for the first time since Pierre had met him.

"Because you are a good person." Sebastian said eventually. "And my house is definitely big enough to house a guest." He added with a shrug. He turned back to Pierre, and Pierre could see Sebastian's cheek had turned slightly pink. Pierre gave him a grateful smile, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Sebastian's cheek. 

"I swear I'll be easy. You won't even notice I'm here." He promised. Sebastian chuckled.

"But that's the thing." He answered gently, fingers ghosting over Pierre's cheek. "I do want to notice that you're here." He whispered. Pierre let out a small gasp, before smiling shyly, cuddling close to the German again.

"Thank you." He whispered again. "For everything." And he meant it.


	2. Crystal Quartz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so in love with this fic and I really, really enjoyed the shopping scene! The exact outfits will be posted later on my tumblr!

Pierre hummed as he finished the cupcakes he had been working on all day, putting on the frosting before adding some gold leaf paper. He placed them on a plate, before filling two mugs with tea and bringing it all on a tray to the living room. Sebastian had come home late today, only after dinner time, and Pierre knew he was exhausted

"There you go." Pierre said shyly as he placed the tray on the coffee table. Sebastian sat up with a tired smile, patting the spot next to him.

"They look amazing, love." He praised, making Pierre blush a he handed him one of the cupcakes. They are the treats in silence, sitting close together on the sofa as they watched a nature documentary. Pierre could see how tired Seb was, the lawyer rubbing at his eyes and yawning sporadically. Pierre gave him a tender look.

"Come here," Pierre urged softly, tugging on Sebastian's shoulder as he pointed to his lap. Sebastian eyed him curiously, but then laid down, resting his head on Pierre's lap and letting the younger man gently massage his scalp. 

"Just sleep," Pierre whispered, a tender smile playing on his lips, "I've got you." He murmured. Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes, snuggling into Pierre's legs. Sebastian had worked extremely long hours all week long, and he was understandably exhausted. Pierre had slaved away in the kitchen all day in hopes of making him feel better, and the sweets seemed to have done the trick.

Pierre lovingly looked down on the older man. He had been staying with Sebastian over a month now, and he had never been happier. Of course Sebastian's house was beautiful, and had everything Pierre could ever want, but by now Pierre was sure he would stay with the German even if they had to live out in the woods.

Sebastian made him feel warm inside with every smile the man offered him, every gesture that showed he cared about Pierre. Pierre was falling in love with him, he was fully aware of it, but he also knew that he was just a friend to Seb, a charity case. But as long as he could make Sebastian happy, it was enough for him.

Pierre hadn't realised Sebastian had opened his eyes again until the German spoke up.

"What are you thinking about?" Seb asked tiredly, rolling onto his back but not sitting up. Pierre sighed, brushing Sebastian's curls again. They were getting long again, and Pierre loved playing with them.

"Nothing." Pierre said with a shake of his head. Sebastian gave him a curious look, but didn't push for more. Instead, he gently poked at Pierre's shirt, which had tiny holes around the stomach region. 

"It's a bit old." Pierre said apologetically. Sebastian had gone with him to pick up his belongings from the apartment, which hadn't been much at all, but at least Pierre had some more of his clothes now. Sebastian sat up.

"Would you like to go shopping?" He asked. Pierre blinked, averting his eyes.

"I can't. I first need to find a job." He muttered. Sebastian took Pierre's hand. 

"I'll give you my credit card." He said easily. Pierre shook his head.

"I can't accept that." He whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. He felt stupid for getting emotional, but he just didn't know how to react. Sebastian sighed and pulled him close, hugging him tightly. 

"I can't repay you." Pierre sobbed into his shoulder, tightly clutching on to Seb's shirt. "You're being too kind to me, I have nothing to give you in return." Sebastian exhaled slowly, pushing Pierre away slightly to clutch his face between his hands.

"You gave me so much already, darling." Seb smiled. "I was always alone here, and now that you're with me… I like coming home to you." he whispered. Pierre smiled hesitantly now, leaning in to Seb's gentle touch.

"I like being here with you." He admitted. Seb grinned, before humming in surprise as Pierre crawled onto his lap. The young man was still flustered, but there was a determined look in his eyes as he straddled Seb's legs.

"Pierre…" Sebastian sighed. Pierre gave him a shaky smile, fingers carding through Seb's soft curls. He brushed their noses together, searching Sebastian's eyes for a moment. Sebastian's hands slipped around his waist, the German humming and tilting his chin up invitingly. Pierre smiled, before gently brushing their lips together. 

Sebastian's lips were as soft as they had looked, and the older man was careful and patient as he gently kissed back, one hand cradling Pierre’s cheek to keep him close. Pierre parted after a few long moments, his cheeks flushed a deep red.

“Was that okay?” he asked shyly. Sebastian gave him a beaming smile.

“More than okay.” he sighed, pulling Pierre into a tight hug, the two of them contentedly cuddling close to each other.

“Sleep in my room tonight?” Sebastian asked. “We don’t have to do anything, but I’d like to have you close.” he whispered. Pierre smiled. He had slept in the spare room after that first night here in the house, but he really did want to wake up with Seb next to him.

“I’d like that.” he muttered. Sebastian grinned, standing up with Pierre still held in his arms. Pierre squeaked and blushed as Seb carried him in direction of the bedroom. 

“And tomorrow… the shopping?” Seb asked as he gently placed Pierre down on the covers, pressing another gentle kiss to Pierre’s lips. Pierre turned hesitant again.

“O-okay.” he said eventually. Sebastian grinned, crawling onto the bed next to him.

“I’ll call some friends of mine. They are very nice, I’m sure you’ll get along with them.” he said, gently rubbing his hand over Pierre’s arm. Pierre rolled onto his side, cuddling into Seb’s chest.

“But you’ll be there too?” he asked, slightly nervous about meeting strangers. Sebastian chuckled gently, pressing a kiss to the tip of Pierre’s nose.

“Of course.” 

~~~~~~

Pierre had put on his best button-up shirt for the shopping, but the moment he saw Seb’s friends, he felt severely underdressed. A pretty man with unruly hair and pouty pink lips was leaning against the side of a stern looking guy in a suit, who was fiddling with his sunglasses that must have cost more than Pierre’s entire outfit. The first man, who was definitely younger than his partner, smiled and strutted towards them, leaning in to kiss Seb’s, and then Pierre’s cheek.

“It’s nice to meet you.” the man said softly, a gentle smile on his lips. “I’m Charles.” he introduced himself, smoothing down the silk summer dress he was wearing. Pierre smiled shyly at him.

“I’m Pierre.” he muttered, “Nice to meet you too.” he added, reaching for Sebastian’s arm as he was still uncomfortable. Sebastian grinned at him, placing his hand over Pierre’s as he turned to nod at the other man.

“This is Lewis, Charles’s husband.” he explained. Lewis, who had been distracted by two other man walking over to them, turned to shake Pierre’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, love.” the man greeted easily, and Pierre could only nod in return. The other two men walking over were equally breathtaking as Charles and Lewis, and Pierre only got more painfully aware of his own appearance. He swallowed thickly and reached for Seb’s coat, which the man had slung over his arm, and put it on to hide his clothes.

“It’s a bit chilly.” Pierre mumbled as Sebastian gave him a curious look. Sebastian gently brushed their fingers together but didn’t speak.

“Oh, hello Kimi.” Sebastian greeted enthusiastically, hugging a rather stoïc look blonde man and kissing his cheek. Kimi’s younger partner turned to Pierre, giving him a smile.

“Ciao, I’m Antonio, Seb told us a lot about you.” he said with a grin, before leaning in to kiss Pierre’s cheek. 

“Nice to meet you too.” he answered, quickly starting to feel overwhelmed. The Italian was wearing a colourful, floral patterned shirt and dark pants that swished around as he walked. Both Charles and Antonio were walking on stiletto heels as if they were born on them, and Pierre awkwardly shuffled around on his old trainers. Yes, he had always dreamt of looking the way these two men did, but he had never had the money or the courage to do so.

Sebastian moved his arm around Pierre’s waist, letting the younger man press close to him.

“Any shop in particular that you want to visit?” Charles asked him. Pierre blinked dumbly and looked around, but he recognized very little of the brands they were surrounded with.

“I- eh…” Pierre stuttered. “I’ll just follow after you.” he decided eventually. Antonio nodded.

“That’s absolutely fine. We’ll go to Dolce and Gabbana first then.” he said. Charles pouted.

“But I wanted to go to Victoria Secret for a new set.” he whined. Lewis nudged him lightly.

“You’ve only known Pierre for 5 minutes, maybe don’t get your ass out immediately?” he teased. Charles pouted still, but nodded.

“Fine.” he huffed.

Pierre tried to stay close to Sebastian, but the moment they entered the shop, Charles and Antonio whisked him away, walking on either side of him with their arms linked through Pierre’s.

“I know just the dress for you!” Charles said excitedly. Pierre glanced over his shoulder and saw Seb had sat down on the chairs near the dressing room with Kimi and Lewis. Charles picked out a blue and yellow summer dress, with an artful pattern and some lemons near the hem. 

“That will look so good on you!” Antonio agreed. Pierre hesitantly touched the fabric.

“Oh I don’t know…” he muttered, getting nervous as he saw no price tag.

“I insist you try it on!” Charles said, handing the garment to one of the shop attendants, who went to hang it in one of the dressing rooms. The two men went through all the possible garments with him, picking out some lacy, flowery tops, some elegant button-ups and another dress - black this time as Antonio claimed he definitely needed a Little Black Dress. 

Once they were ready, Pierre was ushered into the dressing room while the other’s sat down with their husbands. Sebastian gave him a supportive wink, but did not try to rescue Pierre.

“Try the blue and yellow dress first!” Antonio said, while Charles had scurried off again to fetch Pierre a pair of heels. Charles slipped into the dressing room with him, giving Pierre a wink and helping Pierre dress.

“It’s always a bit overwhelming at first, I was the same.” he said softly, zipping the dress up for Pierre and letting Pierre clutch his shoulder as he stepped into the shoes.

“You look beautiful.” Charles said softly, standing behind Pierre as he looked into the mirror.

“Do you think Seb will like it?” Pierre asked quietly. Charles chuckled.

“He’ll love it.” Charles said with a firm nod, before opening the curtain to reveal Pierre to the others. Antonio whistled, seeming impressed as Pierre stepped out. The Frenchman offered them a small smile, smoothing the garment out. Lewis and Kimi were nodded appreciatively, murmuring he looked good, but Sebastian didn’t say anything.

“Do you like it?” Pierre asked him insecurely. Sebastian got up, smiling softly as he took Pierre’s hand and let him twirl.

“You look divine.” he whispered, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Pierre’s lips. “Absolutely beautiful, as always.” Sebastian muttered in his ear when he pulled Pierre into a careful hug.

The six of them had lunch together, Pierre now wearing his new dress and heels (he had also picked a few of the tops and a skirt, plus some new jeans from other stores) and felt much more integrated into the group. Antonio and Charles really were kind and tried to include him where possible, and even Kimi talked to him. 

After lunch, Charles convinced Antonio and Pierre to come with him to not Victoria Secret, but Agent Provocateur, where Pierre found himself surrounded by more luxury lingerie than he had thought possible. Charles picked out a tiny blush pink bralette with matching thong, while Antonio gravitated to a see through set with cleverly placed embroidered flowers. 

Pierre found himself walking over to a soft gold set, consisting of cheeky lace panties, a small half cup bustier and a corset like structure in between.

“That colour will look beautiful on your skin tone.” Antonio told him. “I think they also have a matching stockings, maybe even a garter belt.” Pierre sighed and agreed to try it on. And damn, it really did look good on him.

Later, when they arrived back home again, Pierre neatly hung his new clothes in the spacious closet, looking at each garment in awe. Sebastian had come upstairs with him, pressing up against his back and circling his arms around his waist.

"Happy?" He asked. Pierre nodded, turning around and smiling at Seb, wonderful, kind Sebastian.

"I can't thank you enough." He muttered shyly. Sebastian smiled, kissing Pierre's cheek.

"Go take a shower, we can go to bed after." He whispered, before wandering off again. Pierre sighed, looking at the bag from Agent Provocateur, but then shook his head.

One day, he would wear the set for Seb. But today, he wasn't ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what do we think about the three couples in this?👀
> 
> Find me on tumblr; @bwoahtastic


	3. Pyrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter! Still very much in love with this story jsjs
> 
> I really hope you'll all love this chapter!  
> Enjoy!

Pierre woke up curled up against a warm chest. He smiled happily, pressing a kiss to Seb's collarbone through the worn fabric of his sleep shirt. Sebastian was already awake, looking at something on the phone in his hand while he gently stroked Pierre's hair with his other hand.

"Morning." Pierre muttered, tilting his head up and smiling as Seb instantly leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips. Sebastian placed his phone on the nightstand, leaning over Pierre as he kissed the man more firmly.

"Do you really have to go?" Pierre whispered, brushing his fingers over Seb's cheek. Sebastian sighed.

"It's just for a week, I'll be back before you know it." He said softly. Pierre trailed his fingers over Seb's chest, through the light covering of chest hair.

"But what can I do in the meantime?" Pierre whispered, still a bit uncomfortable about being alone in Seb's beautiful property. Sebastian shrugged.

"What you always do when I go to work?" He said eventually. Pierre shifted, arm resting on Seb's chest now and his chin on top of it.

"I only wait for you to come back." He whispered. Sebastian sighed.

"Oh honey." He said with a tender smile, leaning in to nuzzle their noses together. "You can call Charles and Antonio, no? Maybe they want to stay over." He said, cuddling Pierre just that bit closer to his chest.

"I… I can call them." Pierre said hesitantly. Sebastian nodded.

"You should. They'd be more than happy to hang out with you." He promised, checking the time on the alarm clock next to the bed. 

"5 more minutes?" Pierre asked softly, not ready to miss Seb for a week yet. Sebastian smiled, rolling onto his side to pull Pierre closer.

"Of course honey." 

~~~

Pierre felt anxious as he watched Seb bringing his suitcase to the car, the German briefly walking back inside to where Pierre was seated on the sofa, wearing just plain black boxers and one of Seb's old shirts. Pierre got up as Sebastian put on his coat, the young Frenchman giving Seb a shaky smile before hugging him tightly.

"I'll miss you." Pierre whispered. Seb sighed.

"I'll miss you too, darling." He answered, pressing a kiss to Pierre's temple. Pierre closed his eyes, sighing as Sebastian held him.

"I love you, Seb." Pierre whispered shyly. He had been with Sebastian for almost 4 months now, and he had never been more comfortable around anyone. Sebastian was the best thing that had ever happened to him, Pierre now finally having someone care about him. He felt Seb exhale shakily against his cheek.

"I love you too, Pierre." Sebastian answered softly, resting their foreheads together. Pierre looked into those now familiar blue eyes.

"You should go, you'll miss your flight otherwise." Pierre sighed. Seb nodded.

"I'll be back before you know it." He promised, pressing a gentle kiss to Pierre's lips. Pierre smiled shakily.

"I know." 

~~~

"Pear! Hi!" Charles grinned, pulling Pierre into a tight hug as he met the man in front of the spa. Pierre smiled and hugged back, before squeaking in surprise as Antonio pulled them both to his chest.

"You look beautiful, Pierre." Antonio said with a grin, admiring the white pleated Chanel dress Pierre was wearing. Pierre smiled and smoothed the fabric.

"Sebastian bought it for me." He said with a soft smile. Charles gave him a kind look.

"You and Seb are so sweet together." He sighed, meanwhile ushering everyone into the spa building. Pierre blushed but didn't answer, instead staying two steps behind Antonio and Charles as they arranged everything. 

Pierre was a bit uncomfortable as they undressed for a massage, not really wanting anyone to touch him. Antonio noticed and gave him a gentle smile.

"We can also just go to the jacuzzi, if you want." He said. Pierre bit his lip and nodded.

"Sorry I…" he sighed. Charles slung an arm over his shoulders, kissing his cheek.

"No problem, I'll just ask Lewis to massage me tonight." He winked. Pierre smiled shyly, more at ease as Charles and Antonio brought him over to the jacuzzis. Pierre sighed contentedly as he stepped into the warm water, letting his head drop back against the edge. He squeaked when he felt Charles's toes nudge him, the other man chuckling amusedly.

"Now you have to spill the tea." Charles purred at him. "How is Seb in bed?" He asked. Antonio rolled his eyes at the Monégasque, but seemed intrigued as well. Pierre swallowed thickly.

"We… we haven't… You know." He stuttered. Antonio cocked his head to the side.

"You haven't had sex with him yet?" He asked. Pierre shook his head.

"I-I want to, after he comes back from the business trip. I still have the gold lingerie set so… maybe he'll find me beautiful." He muttered. Antonio sighed.

"Oh honey, Sebastian thinks the absolute world of you." He said softly. Pierre smiled meekly.

"I hope so." He answered. Charles sat up.

"Let's get you all done up, your makeup and nails-" he said "-and your hair…"

"No one's touching my hair." Pierre snapped, making Antonio and Charles flinch in surprise. Pierre instantly blushed.

"I… sorry, I just always cut and style my own hair." He muttered sheepishly. Charles beamed suddenly.

"Can you so our hair too? I've been looking for a new hairdresser for weeks!" He said. "I'll pay you of course!" Antonio was nodding excitedly too and Pierre smiled softly.

"I will order supplies. And then I can." He promised. Charles let out a happy, high-pitched noise, kissing Pierre's cheek.

"You're the best, Pear!" Antonio said, and Pierre blushed a deep red in answer. 

"We need to get you ready now though, Seb is coming home tomorrow after all!" Charles urged. Pierre smiled as the two pulled him up, Antonio already on the phone to book a nail studio.

"Thank you." Pierre said softly, hugging Charles tightly. Charles hugged back equally tightly.

"That's what friends are for."

~~~~~~~~~

Pierre stared at himself in the mirror, turning on checking if the lingerie set hugged his body nicely. It was more revealing that anything he had ever worn before, and he was a bit nervous about Sebastian seeing him in it. Pierre sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed to pull his high heels on, afterwards straightening out his stockings and ruffling his hair to make it a bit messier. 

His heart almost leaped out of his chest when he heard Sebastian coming into the house, the German calling for him and then busting himself unpacking. Pierre had to take a few calming breaths to keep himself from running over immediately.

He had missed Sebastian so much.

Pierre eventually stood up, taking a last deep breath, and then slowly walked to the living room, heels tapping against the floor to announce his arrival. Sebastian looked up from where he was sorting through his bag.

"Hey honey there you are-" Sebastian's mouth fell open when he saw Pierre walking in, gold fabric settled against tan, soft looking skin. Pierre fluttered his lashes, coyly looking up at Sebastian.

"Bonjour." Pierre purred, hips swaying as he neared the older man. Sebastian swallowed thickly, straightened up.

"You look...wow." he said breathlessly. Pierre blushed slightly, his seductive act breaking momentarily as he drew Seb into a tight, needy hug.

"I missed you." He sighed, smiling as Seb's arms wrapped around his waist. Sebastian kissed his bare shoulder.

"I missed you too, my angel." He whispered, pulling back again to look at Pierre. Pierre chuckled and turned around slowly in front of him, giving Seb the time to properly look at him. 

"Gold really looks good on you." Seb muttered, "You have a heart of gold." He added, kissing Pierre's neck. Pierre sighed, slowly walking backwards towards the bedroom again, meanwhile unbuttoning Sebastian's shirt.

"You sure?" Sebastian whispered against Pierre's jaw, brushing gentle kisses against the skin. Pierre nodded, pushing the shirt off Seb's shoulders.

"I trust you." He whispered, gasping as the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. Sebastian smiled and gently lowered Pierre onto the bed, crawling over him and drawing Pierre into a sloppy kiss.

"You look so beautiful." Seb repeated with a sigh, nuzzling Pierre's neck as he crawled over him. Pierre shuddered and threw his head back, neatly manicured nails lightly scratching over Seb's back as Sebastian pressed kisses along his throat.

Pierre was not the most experienced when it came to sex, but with Seb, everything was tender and good and just _amazing_. 

Seb was careful with him, holding him close and making sure he was okay with everything. Pierre had never felt more loved and cherished, his toes curling as he reached his peak. He came hard, gasping out Sebastian's name as the older man continued to push into him. 

"You're so beautiful, Pierre. God I love you so much." Sebastian whispered against his skin, before gasping as he came as well. Pierre held him close, Sebastian resting against his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Pierre gently carded his fingers through Sebastian's soft hairs, the curls much longer now, much more like Pierre liked it. 

Pierre sighed as Sebastian pulled out of him and rolled away. Sebastian smiled and instantly tugged Pierre close again, their legs tangled together as they curled their arms around each other.

"Was that okay?" Sebastian asked, making Pierre chuckle.

"It was amazing." He hummed happily, his body feeling comfortably heavy and tired. Sebastian spoke up after a few moments, when Pierre was almost drifting off to sleep.

"Lewis and Kimi were planning a surprise to take Charles and Antonio to a resort in Greece. I wanted to surprise you with it too, but I thought you would appreciate knowing a bit more in advance." Sebastian told him softly. Pierre blinked, biting his lip.

"It's been ages since I've been on a holiday." He admitted shyly, a bit anxious as he had no idea what to expect. Sebastian pulled the covers up over them when Pierre shivered lightly, and pressed a kiss to the man's forehead.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Pierre nodded without hesitation. Sebastian pressed a kiss to the tip of Pierre's nose.

"Come with me then. To Greece." Sebastian whispered. "It will be fun, I promise." His blue eyes were wide and hopeful and Pierre could never say no to him.

"Okay." He sighed, cuddling closer to Seb. "I'll come with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES HE WORE THE SET AND YES THEY SAID I LOVE YOU!!!
> 
> What do you think will go down on the holiday?
> 
> Kuddos and comments very much appreciated!


	4. Tiger's eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to update! I had this ready for quite a while now but didnt have the time to edit it yet!
> 
> I did really want to post again, as I love this verse and know many of you love it too!
> 
> Thank you for all your kind comments so far, and I hope you love this continuation❤

Pierre nervously clutched onto Sebastian’s arm as they headed into the airport, walking through the crowded arrival hall to find the right gates.

“Can’t we go by car?” Pierre muttered anxiously. He had never been in a plane, and it honestly terrified him to have to fly. Sebastian smiled softly and kissed Pierre’s temple, leading him over to where the others were already waiting for them.

“It will be okay, my angel. I’d never put you in danger.” Sebastian told Pierre softly. Pierre sighed, tugging Sebastian’s arm around his waist to press closer to him.

“I know.” he answered with a nervous smile, feeling slightly less anxious with his Seb at his side. 

“Pear!” Charles squeaked happily when he spotted the Frenchman. The Monégasque was dressed in an off-white, off the shoulder summer dress, the fabric gently swishing around as he moved. Pierre leaned in to hug the man, before letting Lewis kiss his cheek in greeting. 

"You look very handsome." Lewis smiled at Pierre, nodding at the thin white slacks and light blue shirt Pierre was wearing. Pierre thanked the surgeon, before promptly feeling underdressed as Antonio walked over, the Italian wearing a long dress with his signature bright coloured floral print. Pierre hugged Antonio tightly, smiling as Antonio kissed his cheek and rubbed his back, clearly knowing Pierre was feeling anxious.

“This blue look so good on you.” Antonio said as he pulled away, straightening Pierre’s colar. 

“Thank you.” Pierre muttered softly, turning to greet Kimi too with a shy kiss on the cheek. Kimi moved on to Seb, hugging the man tightly, and Pierre found himself pouting a bit in jealousy. He knew Seb and Kimi were very close and Pierre was glad Sebastian had such a great friend, but he had always felt there was a history between the two. Antonio saw him pouting and tugged Pierre into another tight hug.

“We can make them jealous too, hmh?” he chuckled in Pierre’s ear. Pierre smiled as Sebastian and Kimi instantly stared at them.

"Come honey, we're only ones to still check in our bags." Seb smiled, pointing at their cart.

"You only brought that suitcase?" Charles asked in surprise. Pierre bit his lip, not wanting to admit most of his belongings still fit in that one suitcase.

"Yeah…" Pierre muttered, averting his eyes. Charles nudged their shoulders together.

"You're a lot better at packing then I am then." He whispered with a soft smile.

~~~~~~

It was a small, luxurious private plane that brought the group to Greece. Charles and Lewis were sprawled on a small sofa-like contraption, Charles fast asleep with his head on Lewis's chest as the surgeon gently stroked the younger man's hair, a fond smile playing on his lips. Antonio and Kimi were quietly discussing something on one of the other sofas, the Italian drawing the Finn into soft, tender kisses as Kimi muttered something in his ear.

Pierre was the only one still wearing a seatbelt, sitting rigidly in his chair. Sebastian was reading a thick novel next to him, but looked up when he heard Pierre exhale shakily.

"About an hour and a half to go honey." Seb soothed, placing his hand on Pierre's thigh. Pierre placed his hand on top, tangling their fingers together in a tight hold. Seb leaned in, nose nudging Pierre's cheek. There was a cheeky smile on the man's face, which Pierre returned with a curious glance.

"What?" He asked. Sebastian leaned in further until his lips brushed over the shell of Pierre's ear.

"I know something that can distract you from this all." He purred. "Fake feeling ill, I'll follow to the bathrooms." He purred. Pierre bit his lip, but then nodded, shakily undoing his seatbelt and getting up, shuffling to the back of the plane with a hand pressed against his mouth. He heard Sebastian following after him, feigning concern and couldn't help but smile. This might have been his first time in a plane, but he knew what Seb had meant.

"Hello my beauty." Seb purred the moment he closed the door behind them. Pierre leaned back against the small sink, happily letting Seb crowd into his space. Sebastian's hands were on Pierre's belt and his lips on Pierre's neck and Pierre could only sigh happily. 

"You're a cheeky idiot." Pierre whispered fondly as Sebastian sank onto his knees, Pierre having to bite his lip as Sebastian mouthed at Pierre's cock through his boxers to make sure he wouldn't moan loudly.

"And you love me for it." Sebastian whispered with another grin. Pierre sighed, fingers curling in Sebastian's unruly curls. 

"Yes I do." Pierre whispered, before gasping as Sebastian's mouth wrapped around his length. 

If this was a taste of what the holiday would be like, it would be epic.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Antonio asked as they got out of the plane a little over an hour later, the Italian worriedly patting at his cheek. Pierre smiled, glancing over his shoulder at Sebastian, whose shirt was a bit ruffled and whose lips were still a bit red.

"Much better."

~~~~~

"Seb, I-" Pierre gasped out as he walked through the hotel room. It was spacious and beautiful, a massive king sized bed in front of the window and a large ensuite bathroom complete with jacuzzi and sauna.

"You like?" Seb whispered, wrapping his arms around Pierre from behind. Pierre cuddled back into his chest.

"It's beautiful." He sighed, turning and drawing Seb into a deep kiss. Sebastian held him close, gently biting down on Pierre's bottom lip. 

"I love you, Seb." Pierre whispered as he pulled away. Sebastian nudged their noses together.

"I love you too, my beauty." He muttered. "Now, if you want to get changed before we go out for lunch, I suggest you hurry up.” he added pulling away. Pierre nodded and headed over to his suitcase, looking through all his options. 

“Wear the white lace sundress bought for you.” Sebastian said helpfully as Pierre hesitated. Pierre smiled and then nodded, taking it out and gently touching the soft fabric. It had been one of the first surprise gifts Sebastian had gotten him after that first shopping spree, Sebastian just coming home one day with both the dress and a pair of beautiful white shoes to match. This was the first opportunity Pierre had gotten to wear it, and he was going to make good use of it.

They met the other 4 men in a small restaurant on the beach for lunch. Charles was already drinking champagne, but Antonio had stuck to bubbly water, which was odd. Pierre eyed the Italian curiously, especially since Kimi seemed even more protective than usual, his arm wrapped around Tonio's waist as they sat close together.

"Did you ever eat fresh caught calamari?" Charles asked Pierre excitedly, pushing a small plate over in Pierre's direction and distracting the young man's thoughts. 

Lunch was amazing, and Pierre had never been more glad to have been in a flying death trap for hours on end to get there.

Just as they were enjoying a post-lunch cocktail - Pierre and Charles sharing a confused look when Antonio ordered a non-alcoholic one- when someone called out Seb's name.

Pierre turned to see two men walking onto the terrace, the first one, a tall man with a bright smile and a posh English accent, greeting Seb with a tight hug. Sebastian was smiling too, hugging back just as enthusiastically.

"Jenson! Long time no see!" Sebastian said when he pulled back, fondly clasping Jenson's shoulder. A pretty blonde man was standing a few steps behind Jenson, wearing a loose grey jumpsuit and high heels. There was a little girl settled on the man's hip, fast asleep against his shoulder.

"This is my husband, Kevin, and our little princess Amelia." Jenson introduced proudly. Sebastian smiled, shaking Kevin's hand and gently brushing his fingers over Amelia's pale hair.

"You know Kimi and Lewis already, as well as Charles and Antonio." Seb said, pointing at the others. Jenson nodded.

"Nice to see you all again." He said with a brig he grin, while Kevin muttered a 'Nice to meet you." Pierre felt jealousy curling in his chest as Sebastian stayed close to Jenson, the Frenchman not quite understanding the relationship between them.

"Oh and this is Pierre." Sebastian suddenly said, pulling Pierre up to his feet and into his side. Jenson shook Pierre's hand while the Frenchman smiled awkwardly. "Pierre is my partner." Sebastian smiled, pressing a kiss to Pierre's temple as the Frenchman still eyed Jenson wearily.

"Do you mind if we join you for a drink?" Jenson asked the group. Every single one of them seemed quite fond of the Brit, Charles instantly waving a waiter over to arrange more chairs. Pierre found himself seated next to Kevin, while Sebastian had moved to sit in between Jenson and Lewis.

Pierre pretended not to be hurt and instead focused on little Amelia, who had woken up on her papa's lap.

"Don't be shy, little one." Kevin chuckled fondly at Amelia as the little girl eyed Pierre a bit wearily. Pierre smiled softly, gently bopping the nose of the stuffed toy she was holding. Now Amelia giggled, holding out the toy so Pierre could inspect it more closely. Charles and Antonio had moved to sit closer to them as well, both fussing over the little girl who seemed to enjoy the attention. 

"God I want kids on my own." Charles sighed, gently straightening the bows in Amelia's hair. Kevin smiled.

"It's amazing, being a dad I mean." He said softly, pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead. Antonio was smiling softly as well, sharing a brief look with Kimi.

Pierre kept quiet. He had never envisioned himself to be as happy as he was now, let alone allowing himself to think about having kids. He looked across the table to Sebastian, expecting him to be engrossed talking to Jenson to notice. He blinked in surprise when he found Sebastian looking back at him. Sebastian smiled softly, and then winked, and Pierre felt himself relax.

He had no reason to worry. Whatever the history was between Seb and Jenson, and no matter how much Pierre still had to get his head around, the German was there for him, and showed him the love Pierre needed to find himself. They would figure everything out together.

"Charles told me you're a hairdresser" Kevin told Pierre softly. Pierre hummed and turned to smile at the man.

"I am, I haven't worked for a while now though." He said. Kevin eyed him curiously.

"Do you think you could cut Amelia's hair? Our last hairdresser tugged her hair too harshly and might her afraid to go to a salon." Kevin explained, bouncing the little girl on his lap. Pierre smiled.

"Of course I can." He said instantly. Kevin beamed at him now, beaming in to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you. Seb is lucky to have such a kind boyfriend." Kevin praised. Sebastian hummed, giving Pierre a soft smile.

"I really am the luckiest man alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think about the little Button family?🥺❤
> 
> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic


	5. Ivory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a century since the last update I'm so sorry🥺 But I'm back now!
> 
> I have been toying with Seb's background story for a good while now, and this just worked best. Warnings: hints at past abuse (Mark is not a good guy oopsies)
> 
> I had forgotten how much I liked this fic, it is still my baby and I will try to update sooner next time❤

Pierre couldn't sleep that night. He kept thinking about the Buttons, about how happy and content the little family had been. He wanted that too. He tossed and turned, until eventually, Sebastian rolled over to pull him close.

"What is bothering you, Schatz?" Seb muttered sleepily. Pierre smiled fondly. Sebastian always used a mix of English and German when he was tired and Pierre loved it.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Pierre soothed, sighing contentedly as Seb rested his head on Pierre's chest. 

"No, tell me baby." Seb muttered, kissing Pierre's throat. Pierre let out a shaky breath, fingers carding through Seb's soft hair.

"Do you want children?" Pierre asked. Seb hummed.

"Is this because of Amelia?" He chuckled. Pierre smiled too.

"She is adorable." He sighed. Sebastian curled onto his side to look at Pierre.

"I want kids, definitely." He said. "But only if you want it too. I would never push you for anything you don't want." He said. Pierre sighed.

"You'd want kids with me?" He asked, his cheeks flushed pink. Seb chuckled.

"Yeah." He said simply, bumping their noses together. Pierre cuddled closer.

"I'd like that too." He whispered, blushing lightly as he brought Seb's hand down to his belly. "I'd love to have children with you." He sighed. Seb's eyes were full of love as he brushed his fingers over Pierre's stomach.

"One day." He whispered. "One day."

~~~~~~~~

The next day, Antonio and Kimi took them all out for lunch. Pierre wore a soft, pastel pink jumpsuit and high, strappy heels with stiletto heels that made it necessary for him to hold on to Seb's arm, the German gladly leading him along the stone streets as Pierre clung onto him.

"You look beautiful." Tonio praised softly once they arrived at a tiny beach restaurant. Pierre smiled and kissed Tonio's cheek. The Italian was dressed in simple pants and a loose shirt. He was also wearing flat sandals (mind you, they were still Prada) which was surprising. 

Charles and Lewis arrived moments after them, and when the Monégasque greeted Antonio, he gave him a curious look, before suddenly gasping.

"Oh my god oh my GOD!" He squealed out, excitedly jumping up and down. "You're pregnant!" He added, hands clasped in front of his face. Antonio sighed.

"Way to ruin the surprise, Charles." He chuckled fondly. His hand curled around his stomach as Kimi tugged him into his side.

"We are expecting our first baby." The Finn said, smiling uncharacteristically widely. Pierre gasped, rushing over to kiss Tonio's cheek.

"I'm so happy for you!" He beamed. Tonio hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." He sighed, a giddy smile on his face. Pierre moved on to Kimi. The Finn honestly scared him a little, but the giddy smile made him look a lot less intimidating. 

"Congratulations." Pierre said softly, hugging Kimi tightly. Kimi smiled tenderly at him as he pulled away.

"Thank you, sweetheart." The Finn said, before chuckling as Sebastian tugged him into a tight hug.

"Congrats, my friend." Seb smiled as Kimi hugged back. The Finn kissed Seb's cheek.

"Thank you, for everything." He muttered. Sebastian’s hold tightened.

“Likewise, my friend.”

Pierre reminded himself to ask Seb about it later.

"I'll be the best godfather!" Charles meanwhile squealed, hugging Tonio tightly. Antonio chuckled.

"We'll talk about that later." Tonio promised. His hand was still resting on his stomach, and Pierre now saw Antonio's stomach was ever so slightly rounded.

He was so excited, and so happy for his friend. He was sure the baby was very lucky to have Tonio and Kimi as their parents. 

Pierre knew first hand how great they were as family.

~~~~~

"I'm kind of sad we're going home tomorrow." Pierre muttered, smiling as Sebastian pulled Pierre's legs around his waist. They were standing down the swallow end of the pool, Pierre's back pressed against a barrier from which they had an amazing view down the hill and to the sea. Sebastian pressed a kiss to Pierre's lips.

"Why?" He asked. Pierre sighed.

"I don't know. Because I miss you when you're at work?" He said hesitantly, not wanting to sound too needy. Sebastian gave him a tender smile.

"I'll always come back to you at the end of the day." He whispered. Pierre smiled, drawing him into a deep kiss.

"I know. But sometimes it doesn't feel real." He tried to explain. Sebastian nodded.

"I understand. But I can promise you one thing." He added, hands on the barrier on either side of Pierre to lock him into a safe embrace. "I'm not letting you go. One day I'll marry you." Seb whispered in Pierre's ear. Pierre shuddered, eyes fluttering closed.

"I can't wait."

~~~~

"Look at you!" Pierre sighed fondly, seeing Tonio with his hand proudly resting on his baby bump. The Italian was now 5 months pregnant and absolutely glowing, resting back against Kimi as they made themselves comfortable on the Finn's yacht. Kimi's hand was on Antonio's stomach too, protectively holding him close.

"It's going to be a girl." Antonio announced suddenly. Charles almost fell off the ship in his excitement to get to Tonio. Lewis steadied his fiancé just in time, or he would have slipped over the barrier. 

"You're so clumsy." Lewis chuckled, holding Charles close to him. Charles huffed but kept close to Lewis, resting back into his embrace.

"Your little Princess will be the most spoiled kid ever." Charles promised solemnly, Pierre nodding eagerly in agreement. Tonio smiled softly at them.

"Thank you." He whispered, still glowing as Kimi proudly kissed his cheek. 

Sebastian watched the display fondly as well, before gently tugging Pierre's hand. 

"Take a walk with me?" He asked. Pierre blinked in surprise, but then nodded, straightening his flowery dress. 

"Of course." He nodded. Charles and Antonio were beaming at the two of them now and Pierre knew there was something going on. 

"Get your coat, sweetheart." Sebastian told Pierre. Pierre nodded and moved to the other side of the boat, Antonio and Charles immediately crowding around him, Antonio gently rearranging Pierre's hair (Pierre knew and trusted Tonio and Charles enough now to let them touch his precious hair) while Charles fused over the skirt of his dress. 

"What is going on?" Pierre asked, seeing Seb talking softly to Kimi and Lewis, the latter handing him something while Kimi just looked at him with a proud little smile on his face.

"Nothing bad." Tonio promised. Charles did not speak, but he seemed about ready to burst from excitement. 

It scared Pierre a little.

"Pierre, darling." Seb said gently, holding out his arm. Pierre sighed, looking into those deep blue eyes. He had no reason to be afraid. 

Sebastian led him off the boat and onto the dock, the two of them strolling leisurely towards the small nearby beach. Seb chuckled and supported Pierre's arm as the Frenchman had to take his heels off, and instantly offered to carry the shoes for him.

"Such a gentleman." Pierre purred happily, pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian's lips. He curled his arm through Seb's, letting Sebastian lead them over to the sea as they talked softly.

"Listen Pierre, I have something to ask you…" Sebastian said as they both stood watching the sun set into the water. Pierre's heart skipped a beat, was this going to be what he hoped for. 

"Okay." He managed nervously, biting his bottom lip. Sebastian sighed, reaching into his pocket.

"My darling Pierre, I-" he started, taking Pierre's hand in his.

"Sebastian? Sebastian Vettel?" A loud voice interrupted their precious moment. Pierre looked up, while Seb turned around. 

"M-mark-" Sebastian choked out, suddenly going very tense and abruptly letting go of Pierre's hand. Pierre gave his Sebastian a worried look, before turning to the man who had wandered over. The guy was tall, with a fairly square face and a smile so sickly sweet it made Pierre shudder. 

"Mark, please…" a tired-looking, small man with dark eyes and a long straight nose muttered anxiously, pulling on the strangers arm. 

"Not now Mitch." Mark said, pushing the man back a little. Something dark and angry flashed in Mitch's eyes, but then the small man set his jaw and averted his eyes.

“How are you Sebastian?” Mark asked, voice smooth but Pierre knew there was venom hidden in there. Sebastian let out a sharp breath, taking a step away from Mark.

“I’m fine.” he muttered tensely. Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Not even asking how I am doing? You have lost your manners, Sebastian, I thought I taught you better than that.” Mark sneered. Sebastian hunched into himself, eyes downcast. Pierre frowned, before squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin.

“I don’t think Sebastian wants you here.” he said sharply, never losing the polite edge to his voice. Mark turned to him now, and scoffed.

“Really Seb? You left me saying you could do better and this is what you end up with?” he snarled. Sebastian seemed to shake out of his trance now, stepping back and slipping an arm around Pierre’s waist. The German’s fingers were digging painfully into Pierre’s ribs, but Pierre did not show discomfort. He knew the type of man Mark was, and knew that right now, he was the only thing keeping Seb upright. 

“You never loved me, you never treated me right. Pierre loves me.” Sebastian said. There was a strong look on his face but his voice was shaking ever so slightly. Pierre turned to Mitch, the small man watching the exchange with wide eyes. Pierre felt sorry for him, he seemed like a good guy, but his taste in partners was obviously abismal. 

“How dare you, I gave you everything you could have ever wanted - shoes, clothes, cars-” Mark gasped out. Sebastian shook his head.

“I just needed love.” he whispered. He seemed so broken, so unlike the Sebastian Pierre knew. Pierre took Sebastian’s hand.

“Let’s go back to the boat, love.” Pierre whispered. 

“No, not so fast!” Mark snarled, grabbing Seb’s other arm. “You need to apologise to me, you fucking slut!” he cursed. 

“Get your hands off him, Webber.” A dangerously low voice suddenly grumbled. Pierre turned to see Kimi storming over, followed by the others. There was a murderous look on Kimi’s face and before anyone could react, he had punched Mark square on the nose, making him stumble. 

“Seb, come.” Pierre urged the moment Mark had let go of the German, pulling Sebastian back to where Charles was holding Antonio back - the pregnant man seeming ready to punch Mark as well. Sebastian was refusing to meet Pierre’s eyes but allowed the Frenchman to hold him. It broke Pierre’s heart to see the man he loved like this.

“I love you Seb, you’re safe.” Pierre whispered over and over again as he stroked Sebastian’s unruly curls. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but suddenly they were all being ushered back to the boat by Lewis, who wrapped an arm around Sebastian’s waist as well to help him along.

It was only much later that Pierre realised Mitch was with them too.

~~~~~~

“Goodnight Seb.” Pierre whispered as he laid down in bed next to the still uncharacteristically silent lawyer. Sebastian briefly glanced at him, a tiny smile briefly gracing his lips at the sight of Pierre wearing an old shirt from his law school.

“I’m sorry.” Seb answered hoarsely. Pierre sighed, fitting himself snugly against Sebastian’s side. 

“It’s fine.” Pierre muttered, even though he wasn’t sure what Sebastian was apologising for. Sebastian’s arm wrapped around his waist and Pierre sighed contentedly as Sebastian kissed the top of his head.

“I was going to propose to you.” Sebastian whispered, “But then Mark came and I-” he sighed and stopped talking. Pierre shushed him.

“It’s okay. I saw how much you were hurting.” he whispered. Sebastian swallowed thickly.

“I used to be together with Mark, when I was a lot younger, barely out of law school. I thought I loved him, but he was a bad guy, mistreating me and buying my silence with expensive clothes and jewelry. I fled from him 8 years ago and hadn’t seen him since.” Sebastian explained. “I met Kimi and Lewis soon after that and they took me in, helped me and kept me safe. I didn’t think I would ever see him again, it threw me off guard.” 

“You don’t deserve any of that, you are so kind…” Pierre whispered. “I would never ever hurt you like that.” he whispered. Sebastian kissed him.

“I know.” he sighed, a small smile coming onto his lips. “Of course I know.” he added, hugging Pierre tightly. Pierre nuzzled into his embrace, stroking Sebastian’s curls again. 

“I love you, Seb.” Pierre whispered. Sebastian exhaled shakily.

“I love you too, my darling. And I’m so sorry about the proposal… I just need some time after all of this” he whispered, looking exhausted and pained at letting Pierre down, but Pierre didn't see it that way.

“I don’t need a ring as proof you love me, Sebby.” he said softly. “I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but we don’t have to be married if you’re not ready.” he said firmly, kissing Sebastian’s nose. He had always thought it was just him who needed Sebastian to feel safe, to feel loved for the first time, but it seemed he was that rock for Sebastian too. 

Sebastian seemed more than relieved, the sparkle returning to his eyes as he rested their foreheads together. 

"You have no idea how much I love you." Sebastian said with a small smile. Pierre chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"If it's only half the amount of how much I love you, I think we'll be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic
> 
> What do you think will happen to Mitch?


	6. Onyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so sorry it took me ages to update! I was a bit frenzied the past months and I just couldn't seem to get this chapter out sjsj
> 
> But it's done now, so I really hope it was worth the wait🥺❤❤

“The guys are taking me out for wine this afternoon, so I might not be back when you come home.” Pierre told Sebastian as they got dressed in the morning. Sebastian smiled.

“I’ll manage, have fun.” he said with a nod. Pierre walked over, turning to let Sebastian zip up his soft white dress. Sebastian did just that, before leaning in to kiss Pierre’s neck. 

“Did you hear from Mitch?” Sebastian asked. Pierre nodded, leaning down to grab his heels before sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

“Yeah, he said he is moving in with Stoff.” he said with a smile. It had been about 8 months since they had ran into Mark, and Sebastian was doing much better again. Mitch had never gone back to the Australian either, and had hit it off with Pierre's ex-colleague. 

Pierre was happy for them, although slightly envious that the two had already decided to get engaged as well. He was still happy with Seb, and knew they would get married eventually, but a part of him just wanted it to be official.

"You look gorgeous, my love." Sebastian praised. Pierre smiled, pulling the older man into a deep kiss.

"I promise I'll make it worth the wait when I come back home tonight." Pierre purred, fingers trailing down Seb's chest. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. 

"Is that so?" He smirked. Pierre grinned and nodded excitedly, nodding to his wardrobe. 

"There is a new set in there. Blush pink, strappy… lace…" he whispered, accentuating the last few words with soft kisses to Seb's lips.

"I do love it when my angel spoils me." Sebastian purred, chuckling when Pierre fussed over the man's tie.

"I'll see you tonight then?" He asked with a smile. Seb nodded.

"Can't wait."

~~~~

"Look at this little cutie!" Pierre cooed as Antonio carefully placed his three month old daughter in the Frenchman's arms. Antonio stayed next to him, seeming a bit nervous about Pierre holding his precious baby, but little Ambrosia was absolutely fine.

"God I want a million kids." Charles sighed, looking through Ambrosia's little wardrobe and squealing at all the little dresses. Antonio sighed tiredly.

"You can have her until she stops waking me up every 15 minutes." The Italian sighed, but he had the most loving expression on his face as Pierre carefully handed Ambrosia back to her papa.

"Not to rush anyone, but you have a reservation in 20 minutes." Kimi spoke up from the doorway to Rose's room. Antonio nodded a bit reluctantly. It was the first time they were going out since Ambrosia was born, and the Italian was not very excited to leave his precious little girl.

"It's okay darling, I will protect her." Kimi said gently, walking over to help Antonio put Rose down for a nap in her crib.

"I just… what if she doesn't like the formula? What if she needs me and I'm not there?" Tonio muttered worriedly.

"I picked a restaurant only 5 minutes away from here. We can go back anytime." Pierre spoke up soothingly. Tonio sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He whispered. Kimi pulled his husband into a gentle hug.

"I will make sure she's fine, I promise." He smiled. Antonio let out a shaky breath.

"I know, I know."

~~~~

"This wine is so good!" Charles groaned happily, sipping on the red wine he had chosen. Pierre stuck to a white wine, while Antonio had a fruity alcohol free cocktail, the Italian still seeming a little uncomfortable in the rather simple floral dress he was wearing.

"It's nice to be out again." Antonio smiled. Pierre clicked their glasses together.

"But you still miss Rose?" He asked. Tonio sighed.

"So much." He groaned, before laughing. Charles stole one of the little nibbles off the plate in the centre of their table, before suddenly turning to Pierre.

"Did he ask you already?" He asked. Pierre blinked.

"Who asked me what?" He huffed. Charles huffed impatiently. 

"Seb. Did he propose again?" He clarified. Pierre shook his head.

"Not yet." He said. Tonio hummed.

"Is he doing better though?" He asked. Pierre nodded.

"He agreed to see a therapist again for a little bit, just to help him get over this all. He is much more cheerful already." He smiled, not mentioning the fact that Sebastian had started to have nightmares that had him wake up screaming. Pierre woke up every time as well, soothing and comforting the older man.

It was the least he could do.

"Are you okay with waiting?" Charles asked. Pierre nodded.

"I am." He said, before sighing. "But I can't help but think the meeting with Mark changed him - that he has now realised I'm not special…' he added more softly. Charles reached for his hand.

"Seb _adores_ you." Charles ensured him.

"I hope so." Pierre sighed deeply.

~~~

More weeks passed and Sebastian still did not mention marrying Pierre again. It made Pierre anxious and confused, but he knew he just had to have faith.

He didn't have to move fast, he was happy with the way things were.

But then, things changed abruptly. 

Pierre got a stomach flu, or so he thought, waking up every morning puking his gut out and feeling weary and tired all day long. Seb did not notice, working long hours on a very challenging case, and Pierre didn't want to stress him out any further.

So he suffered in silence, and went out to the pharmacy when his stomach still didn't settle after a long week. 

But when he explained his problems there, he did not receive any medication.

Just a pregnancy test.

Pierre felt close to crying as he waited for the test result, his hands sweating and his heart slamming so loudly in his chest he felt like throwing up once more.

He couldn't be pregnant, he just couldn't. Not now when he had started to doubt his relationship more and more.

When Pierre saw the '+' sign on the test, he only felt numb, putting the test in a little plastic bag and hiding it in his nightstand.

He didn't know how to tell Seb - wasn't sure if Seb still wanted kids with him after everything that had happened.

Pierre told no one, keeping the new life in his belly a secret. Everyday, he told himself he'd show Sebastian the test, and every day, he chickened out at the last moment. 

Sebastian noticed Pierre's behaviour was off, but no matter how hard he tried, Pierre kept his mouth shut. He distanced himself from Sebastian and it only hurt the two of them, but he was so, so afraid of Sebastian rejecting him, of being alone once more.

It was starting to tear him apart.

~~~~

"Pierre, baby, are you almost ready?" Sebastian called up to where Pierre was getting changed into a long, blush pink gown. It was Charles and Lewis's anniversary today, and the couple was throwing a big gala. Pierre had been excited for the party, until he had realised the dress he had bought months ago already did no longer fit. 

"Shit shit shit-" Pierre muttered, ignoring Seb's calls and trying desperately to get the zip closed, but it was simply too tight around his belly and he also did not want to hurt his precious unborn baby. He was about 6 weeks pregnant now, and while his bump wasn't showing yet, his body certainly was changing.

"Pierre?" Sebastian spoke up from the doorway. Pierre flinched heavily and almost tripped on the front of his gown, but Sebastian caught him against his chest.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked soothingly when he saw the tears in Pierre's eyes.

"The dress… i-it doesn't fit." Pierre blurted out. Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Let me help you close it." He said calmly, tugging on the back of the dress. Pierre let out a frightened sound when fabric tightened around his front, somehow afraid it would hurt the bump even though he knew he was being irrational. 

"Pierre?" Sebastian asked worriedly as the younger man started to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Pierre rambled, sinking to the floor and pressing his hands to his face. Sebastian knelt down next to him, hugging him close and trying desperately to calm him down.

"What's wrong, my angel?" Sebastian whispered, tilting Pierre's chin up. Pierre only cried harder when he looked into those worried blue eyes. 

"I-I should have told you, but I was so scared." Pierre cried. Sebastian gently stroked the tears off his cheeks, trying to remain calm.

"Then tell me now. What is wrong?" Sebastian whispered. Pierre sniffled, his breath catching in his throat.

"I'm pregnant." He choked out, his hands tightly clutching on to Seb's hands to keep him in place, to keep him in from leaving.

"How long-" Seb whispered, an unreadable expression on his face.

"A month and a half…" Pierre sniffled. "I-I was so scared that you had changed after seeing Mark, that you no longer wanted me. I was too afraid to tell you." He hiccuped. Sebastian pulled his hands away, seeming hurt, and got up.

"No, no Seb! Please don't be mad." Pierre cried. Sebastian shushed him, pressing a kiss to Pierre's lips and wiping some tears away.

"I need a moment." He whispered, stroking Pierre's hair before walking out of the room.

Pierre cried harder, sitting on the floor with the dress pooled around his waist and his arms curled around his waist.

He had lost everything once again, had lost the one person he had ever loved by being a coward.

Pierre had never felt more alone. This hurt worse than losing his apartment and losing his job. 

Because losing Seb was like losing his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic.


	7. Garnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while again jsjs but here is the next chapter! All the angst of the last chapter will be explained!  
> Let me know what you think!

Pierre did not move from his spot on the floor, staying knelt on the ground with his hands pressed over his ears as he continued to sob. He didn’t want to hear Sebastian, didn’t want to hear him leave, this all just hurt too much.

“Pierre…” Pierre could vaguely hear Sebastian call, but he still didn’t move, staying in his spot with his eyes closed. He flinched and let out a harsh cry when he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him.

“Just go, just go!” Pierre sobbed, fighting Sebastian as the German tried to pull him into his arms. Sebastian shushed him gently, holding him close.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Sebastian whispered, clutching Pierre’s face between his hands. Pierre hiccuped, still half-heartedly pushing at Sebastian’s chest, but then Sebastian’s lips were pressing over his, the German gently stroking his hair as he kissed Pierre with passion. 

“Y-you said you needed time, you looked angry…” Pierre whispered when Sebastian pulled back. Seb shushed him softly, wiping some stray tears off Pierre’s cheeks. The German seemed overwhelmed, tears brimming in his eyes as well.

“I’m sorry, I never meant to make you think I would leave.” Seb whispered. “I love you, my darling, I would never leave you.” he added quietly, resting their foreheads together. Pierre sniffled. 

“You still want me?” Pierre whispered, “Us, I mean?” he added shakily, curling an arm around his belly. Sebastian sighed, hand curling under Pierre’s chin.

“I want nothing more.” he whispered, pressing another gentle kiss to Pierre’s lips. 

“Even the baby?” Pierre asked again. Sebastian placed a hand over Pierre’s stomach, the tears he had been trying to keep in now spilling down his cheeks.

“Of course.” he sighed shakily. Pierre smiled now, snuggling into Sebastian.

“We’re going to have a baby.” Pierre sighed in disbelief, finally feeling the sadness draining out of his body as he gently carded his fingers through the short hairs on the nape of Seb’s neck Sebastian smiled at the touch.

“Pierre, look at me sweetheart, please.” the German whispered. Pierre curiously looked up, drawing in a sharp breath as he spotted a small, velvet box in Seb’s hand. 

“I was going to propose to you today, at the party. Charles and Lewis insisted on it.” Sebastian chuckled. “But I want to do it now, when it’s just the three of us.” he smiled. Pierre just stared at Sebastian with wide eyes, watching as the German opened the box to show a gold wedding band with a large diamond insert. Pierre gasped, pressing a hand to his mouth.

“Oh it’s beautiful.” Pierre sighed. Sebastian reached for Pierre’s free hand, pressing a kiss to his palm as he offered the Frenchman a shaky smile.

“My beautiful golden boy.” Sebastian whispered finally. “Will you marry me?” 

“Yes! Oui of course!” Pierre sighed instantly, flinging himself in Sebastian’s arms as he promptly started to cry again, out of happiness this time around. Sebastian held him tightly, only briefly pulling away to kiss Pierre and to slip the ring on his finger. They sat together on the floor after that, Pierre still with the dress pooled around his waist but this time around, Pierre didn’t care. Sebastian’s warm fingers were splayed over his stomach, the older man whispering sweet nothing in his ear as Pierre smiled down giddily on the ring on his finger.

Then Pierre tensed, looking up at the clock.

“Oh my, we’re already an hour late for the party!” Pierre gasped. Sebastian chuckled, pressing a kiss to Pierre’s forehead.

“You still want to go?” he asked.

“Yes, of course!” Pierre said, “I want to be there for Charles.” he smiled. Sebastian nodded.

“You get dressed then, I’ll call Lewis to let him know we will be late.” he whispered, helping Pierre onto his feet. Sebastian made to leave the room, but Pierre stopped him, drawing Seb into a soft kiss.

“I love you so much.” he whispered. Sebastian grinned.

“I love you too, my beautiful fiancé.”

~~~~

“Are you okay?” Charles asked worriedly the moment Sebastian and Pierre entered the party venue. Pierre nodded, looking away and adjusting his black dress. Charles gave him a curious look.

“Why are you not wearing the pink dress we bought?” Charles asked. Pierre bit his lip.

“I’m pregnant.” he whispered. Charles’s eyes widened, his smile falling and Pierre felt for his friend. Charles had been trying for a baby for as long as Charles knew him and had still to succeed, while Pierre’s pregnancy hadn’t even planned. 

“Charlie…” Pierre whispered softly. Charles blinked, shaking out of his trance,

“Congratulations.” Charles sighed, hugging Pierre tightly. Pierre hugged him tightly.

“It will happen for you one day.” Pierre whispered in Charles’s ear. Charles nodded as he pulled away.

“One day.” he said, smiling shakily when Sebastian gently stroked his cheek. Charles clutched at Pierre’s hands, gasping when he felt the ring around Pierre’s finger.

“You already asked?” Charles asked Sebastian, who nodded. 

“It was the best moment to do so.” he said, kissing Pierre’s temple. Charles smiled giddily and waved over Lewis, telling his husband what was going on. Lewis smiled and hugged Sebastian and Pierre tightly, congratulating them both. Antonio and Kimi were suddenly there too, congratulating Pierre and Sebastian with excited smiles. 

Even with the distractions, Pierre still saw Lewis taking Charles aside, the doctor hugging his young husband tightly and stroking his hair. Charles seemed to be crying, whispering something in Lewis’s ear, and the Brit sighed, closing his eyes and seeming saddened too.

“Come on, let’s give them a moment.” Sebastian whispered when he saw Pierre looking over at the couple.

“I just feel so bad for them.” Pierre whispered, his own hand unconsciously cradling his barely existent baby bump. Sebastian sighed, kissing Pierre’s temple.

“Me too.” 

~~~~

“Look at how big you’ve gotten!” Antonio smiled as Pierre came up from the below deck rooms of Kimi’s yacht. The Frenchman smiled, hand on the prominent roundness of his stomach. He was wearing a little bikini set that only accentuated the bump and Pierre proudly grinned down on it. Pierre sat down next to Sebastian, contentedly leaning into the German’s side. 

“Where is Charles?” Lewis asked, wandering over with a tray of food in his hands. Kimi frowned slightly.

“I saw him go below deck earlier.” he muttered, Antonio briefly nodding in agreement before going back to gently tickling Ambrosia’s belly, making the little girl squeal happily. Lewis nodded, turning to the stairs, but then his phone rang.

“I’ll go check.” Pierre smiled when he saw Lewis hesitate. “I need to pee again anyways.” he chuckled, pulling on his simple summer dress over his bikini. Sebastian smiled and pressed a kiss to Pierre’s shoulder, helping him up. 

Pierre made his way down, calling out Charles’s name and not getting any response. He sighed and made his way over to one of the bathrooms, grumbling a little about the way the baby pushed against his bladder, when he suddenly heard soft sniffles. Pierre quickly headed in direction of the sound, founding Charles in one of the other bathrooms. The Monégasque was seated on the floor, knees tucked up to his chest as he cried hoarsely.

“Oh mon pote…” Pierre sighed when he saw the pregnancy test on the floor next to his friend.

“I was so sure this time.” Charles sobbed, frantically reaching for Pierre to hug him tightly. Pierre shushed him, gently stroking his hair.

“Ssh, I know it hurts, baby.” Pierre whispered, gently stroking Charles’s hair. Charles hiccuped, burying his face in Pierre’s shoulder.

“I’m failing Lewis, he is pulling away from me, I can sense it.” Charles whispered brokenly. Pierre sighed.

“I’m sure it will be okay, you are just stressed darling.” Pierre tried to soothe. Charles only cried louder.

“I just want a baby, I just want to be a happy little family.” he whimpered. “Everything is going to shit! I will lose him too, Pierre, I will lose him too.” he cried. 

“Charlie?” Lewis suddenly spoke up from the doorway. Charles gasped, wiping at his cheeks to try to get rid of his tears.

“Lewis, I-” he gasped out, quickly grabbing the pregnancy test and moving to get rid of it. Lewis stepped closer, sinking down on his knees and gently pulling his husband into his arms.

“Oh baby.” Lewis sighed shakily, stroking Charles’s hair as the Monégasque started to cry all over again.

“I tried everything! I drank the right teas, did the exercises- I don’t understand why it isn’t working.” Charles rambled. Lewis sighed, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face into Charles’s neck.

“We will get there baby, one day.” Lewis whispered hoarsely. “We have to keep faith.” 

Pierre had gotten up, filling a glass with water, and handed it to Charles, helping him calm down. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Pierre smiled, kissing the top of Charles’s head before walking out of the bathroom. He walked back up the little stairs, winching a little at the pain of his back, and sat down next to Sebastian, hugging him tightly. 

“We’re lucky.” he whispered vaguely, taking Seb’s hand and placing it on the bump. Sebastian eyed him curiously, before a look of understanding came over his face. Pierre looked up and locked eyes with Antonio, the young Italian sitting back with his little daughter fast asleep on his chest. Antonio sighed and gave Pierre a small nod, and Pierre smiled back.

They would find a way to cheer Charles up, it was the least they could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic

**Author's Note:**

> What do we think so far?? Next chapter will feature Charles and Antonio too, as well as a good old fashioned makeover ✌😏
> 
> Find me in tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
